Ready for the Battle!
by the rookie of buck
Summary: The Rookie is the replacement for Master Chief in the new Super Smash Bros. tournament. Will he make friends and enemies during this tournament? Rated T for language, violence, & minor sexual themes. Canceled up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these characters except O Cs

**Chapter 1 : The beginning**

She was not glad, in fact she was furious at her off-then-on boyfriend Buck's sqaudmate James "Rookie" Dante's decision to return the engineer or James like to name him Virgil to his home. At first she thought he wanted to give the engineer to the new Covenant then Buck told him they heading for Earth. Why are they heading for Earth, Buck told her The Rookie was returning Virgil to it's family. She was wondering what family, Buck only made it worse mocking her, saying that ONI was supposed to know everything He got a response that was a fist to the face.

So here she was walking in her Recon uniform along with Buck and James in their uniforms too with the engineer towing behind them, whistling happily for some reason. Buck was rubbing his nose which was bleeding from his girlfriend Dare socking him in the nose, James was walking like nothing special never happened while Dare was scowling because she was thinking she might be fired from her job. People where looking at them weirdly wondering why are soldiers and a pink floating octopus walking in a nice street. A kid ran up to Buck and James and asked "Excuse me are you ODST?" Buck and James looked at the kid "Yes." Buck replied. "Wow that is so cool." the boy showed them a black and bright blue ball, "Can you sign my ball please." Buck looked surprised while James looked indifferent, Buck then responded "Well okay kid well sign you're ball, what's you're name?" the boy then said "John." Buck signed the ball then gave the ball to James who also signed the ball and gave it back to kid. who ran to god knows where. Dare only huffed in anger."Jealous are we." Buck said with a smirk, which only got him a punch to the gut then proceeded to walk with Buck falling behind groaning as they went along.

After ten minutes of walking they came upon a house that looked like any other house but with a name Branley M. on the side of the door. James walked up to the door knocked. "In a minute!" came a man's voice. After a minute the door opened to reveal a man in his mid twenties about a little shorter than James with brown short hair to answer the door. The man looked curiously at the bunch, but what really got his attention was the floating pink thing, it smelt awful. "Um... hello good morning officers how may I help you?" he asked. James pronounced being calm that he always was."Do you know a Sadie Endesha?".He looked skeptical, Mike was worried, what would ODST want with Sadie, he hoped she didn't enlist into the ODST while his back was turned, she tried once but he caught her the middle trying to enlist while he lost her in the town market of Old Mombasa. She wanted to join because she would be able to go to New Mombasa and get Virgil out there before ONI could. He stopped her, and when they got home and had an argument which ended up with Sadie breaking into tears, he was there to sooth her and she never tried that stunt again. That's he why he was worried like hell, she swore to never try that move again, and here he was standing here with ODST looking for Sadie. Why would she want to join the ODST, that was ten times worse than the marines, he heard that they jump from orbiting space to the planet, he also heard that they were crazy as bat shit. Good thing he didn't say that out loud or he would be major trouble these ODST. "Although it is fun to watch you sweat like the world is gonna end will let us in please." said the ODST with the shaggy brown hair. He was right get yourself together Mike you'll just to convince Sadie again not to join the ODST that's all simple as that, hope to god that she'll easier to convince.. "Okay then come on in." Mike said calmly as tries to be which he was failing at miserably.

As they went in sat on the couch while the strange pink octopus thing started looking around the house which it then looked at the phone very curiously which it then started to move around and took it apart."Um... what's it doing?" Mike said worried about his phone. "Don't worry about it, infact it'll just make it much more better." said the shaggy haired one again. "Now onto more important matters, where that Sadie girl we have to tell her something important.", said Buck with a serious face."Are going to recruit her to the UNSC?" Mike said, now sweating like he was staring down a barrel of a gun."What? No we're not recruiting her." Buck said. Mike sighed heavily with relief."Well,what for then?". "It's about a long lost friend of her's I think she would like to meet.". A friend of Sadie's, wonder who that is.

As soon as Mike thought of that a girl with dark skin and black hair that were standing up in short curly ends walked in looking at the three armored people weirdly and then she spotted a weird pink squid that was floating and messing with Mike's telephone."Hey ... Mike why are there soldiers in our living room and why is there a pink squid messing with the phone?" Sadie said confused. "Oh Sadie you're here these people want to talk to you about a long lost friend of yours." Mike said which Sadie nodded and sat with Mike on the love seat. "So about this long lost friend of mine?" Sadie said wondering what this friend was. At which point James whistled a familiar tune which the squid came to him, "Do you recognize it Sadie?" Sadie looked confused "I remember that whistle but I don't recognize the squid sir?" Sadie said at which the pink squid drooped it's head looking sad."Don't give up now try something only she would know."at which point James gave the squid it's helmet, the squid picked up the helmet then started pushing the side buttons then the helmet started making dog whimpering sounds at which point Sadie looked surprised, only Virgil knew that."Virgil is that you?" at that point helmet started saying other words."Your tax dollars at work. Keep it clean. Sadie,you've grown up so fast." at that point Sadie hugged Virgil,sobbing at the same time."Virgil, I missed you so much!" she said in between sobs, at which point Virgil hugged her back.

After the reunion James,Buck,and Dare told them about there mission from start to finish. At which point Sadie and Mike looked amazed that they took on a the old covenant to rescue Virgil... well James and Dare, Buck just wanted his squad out that place. after that point there was knock on the door.

So that's the first chapter on my first story read & review.

I know made some spelling errors so point them out please.

Off to a knew chapter or a new story.

Oh yeah the shaggy haired one is Buck.

I know this wasn't going to be my first story but the avatar fic is in trouble something called Brain-block stopped it. I'm currently try to move this block and continue the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Choice

SG272: the rookie of buck does not own Super Smash Bros or Halo those belong to Nintendo and Bungie in their respected turfs.

The rookie of buck: I still wish Super Smash Bros. Brawl was ported to the Xbox 360, you know how awesome that would be to see the game in HD, man that would have been nice.

SG272: Yes that would be entertaining to see Master Chief in Brawl I could just imagine if I had a thought processor to see him fighting against Samus Aran or Mario or lose against Solid Snake.

trob: Yeah it... would....be... HEY! The Chief would kick Snake's ass!

SG272: I find you are mistaken, Solid Snake will win by default because Snake can take out a Metal Gear Ray while blindfolded.

trob: A red-shirt can do that with both of his arms missing to that retarded metal chicken, and besides you never see Snake beat a man to death with his their own skull or choke a man to death with their own spine. (Thank you E. Wojo for the idea).

SG272: Snake could stealth kill Master Chief.

trob: At least I don't have to worry about The Chief ass-raping my unconscious body.

SG272: Don't you dare bring about that lie Scott made up, his lies are as worse as his updates. Beside Snake doesn't tea-bag a dead body just to insult his foes.

trob: Hey, being tea-bagged by The Chief is instant access to heaven, it's been proven in scientific and religious study. It's a fact!

SG272: Snake.

trob: Chief!

"I'll get it." said Mike as he got up went to front door he looked to left and pushed a button, viewing outside the door with a camera to see no one until he saw a letter, but the weird thing is that the letter was floating in mid-air. Why was a letter floating in mid-air, he quickly opened the door to see the letter with the word "The Rookie" on it, who's that and then he saw the emblem on the lower right of the letter. It was a circle with two-lines crossing each-other on the lower- left corner of the circle. Who used that symbol? He reached out hovered his hand over the letter then under it, nothing making it stand or hanging the letter. He then grabbed the letter and closed the door, he walked to living room to see an unusual sight. "I don't snore!" Buck yelled at Dare, "Yes... yes you do Buck, why do you think you're teammates sleep on the other side of the ship, in the weapons storage?" Dare said back, "They said it would be safer to be closer to their weapons, in-case of an attack. Rookie back me up here." Buck said only to get silent and a nervous look away as a response. "See even he knows it." Dare said.

"Hey guys before I can say what happened at the door, what are guys talking about?" Mike said wondering what they're talking about. " Oh nothing special, just talking about how you snore and talk in your sleep Mike." Sadie said oh so mocking like. "I don't snore or talk in my sleep!" Mike retorted immediately. "Yes, you do Mike because I have proof." at which Sadie pulls out a small chip and quickly put it into a stereo on the coffee table which made an incredible snoring sounds at then the talking started. "Marshmallow man please come back... so I can taste your puffy goodness." said Mike on the speaker in-between snores, at which everyone laughed except Mike who was blushing like a tomato and Virgil who didn't get the joke.

After the embarrassment make sat down and pulled out a letter which was face down and told them about it. Then he flipped it over to the name "The Rookie" on the letter. "Rookie, you mind explaining why it has your name on it?" Buck said wondering why someone would mail him a letter and the weird part was how did they he would be here. "It could Mike or Sadie who could have that nickname." said Dare at which she looked at the both of them, which they both shook their head. "This is weird no address, no stamp, and only that weird emblem, I've seen millions of emblems humans, Covenant, and Forerunner as well during that study when the old Covenant was away. What does that emblem mean?" said Dare baffled at the letter. "Well only one way to find out, Rookie why don't open it and find out this mystery."

At first James was hesitant then he slowly turned the letter and then opened it slowly to see it was just the envelope itself was the letter and read it. The others wanted to know what he was reading so they plus Virgil who was done with the phone which was now an earpiece went to James side of the couch to read the letter which said.

'_Congratulation The Rookie, this is an invitation to a tournament as one of the third-party members and first ever to be a third-party to have no relation to the first-party company. Please press the blue button to agree or deny and to figure out what kind of tournament this is.'_

"Well a tournament, and I thought it was some strange stalker with a crush." said Buck. "Really Buck, that was your guess... what makes you think that, the only ones who know where we are is only your squad Buck." Dare said. "Well it was obvious that some ladies were giving me "The Eye" so I told them with my eyes that I regretfully taken and then told them with my eyes again they should take Rookie since he's single." Buck said proudly. "Oh really Buck, because what I saw was an old women giving you "The Eye" at which you shivered for most of the time when you were walking, and what do mean _regretfully taken _Buck?" Dare said, mad with intent. "Um hey Rookie why don't you push that button I bet someone's dying for you to push that button, right guys?" Buck said, hoping something would happen to distract his girlfriend from brutally murdering him. He only got shaking heads in disappointment at which point James pushed the button to owe his leader something, at which a glowing white-gloved hand popped up and said in a loud voice. "Congratulation Rookie you have been chosen to be in the Super Smash Bros. **BATTLE** tournament! It is up to you to decide whether to be a Smasher or to choose to not join! If you shake my hand you will be in the **BATTLE **tournament, at which a portal to the world of trophies will appear and take you and a select group of people will be invited from your universe to watch you battle it out with famous characters from different universes. But if you deny this invitation simply press the button again and the letter will disappear never to bother you again."

"Hmmmm... a tournament huh?" Buck said wondering if this is just a trap. "Yes a tournament beyond imagining, have a free-for-all match against seasoned pros or daring newcomers, summon beings with great power, use items like a giant hammers or a silly fan, and be the Ultimate **BATTLER**!"

Everyone was pondering about what the Rookie should choose until Sadie spoke up and said "What will James be able to bring?" the white gloved hand turned to Sadie and responded "Why yes he can. He can bring his friends plus a few beings from an alternate universe, I will also bring some beings back from the dead, and Virgil will be part of the battle." Sadie became worried and retorted back saying "You can't put Virgil in a battlefield just look at him, he won't fight back!" then the hand made a relaxing motion to Sadie to make sure she doesn't freak out "Do not worry he will not be harmed because he will be an assist trophy which means he will aid the Smasher of whoever summoned him. As part of regulation I will give you a list of the beings who will be watching the tournament from your universe, if you accept the invitation to the tournament. So what is your decision Rookie?".

The Rookie was just standing there looking unfazed by all this, at this point the glowing white-gloved hand stretched out it's hand. Rookie now looked at the hand, then the choice was made he stretched out his hand grabbed the hand and shook it.

"Will be seeing you Rookie in three days." at which point the hand disappeared the letter crumpled up and then straightened out to reveal a new letter that was a list. It floated there for a while until Sadie walked up to it and grabbed the list and started to look around on the list. Soon the others looked from the back of her to see who was going to watch The Rookie fight in this tournament.

the rookie of buck: Well... there's chapter two, man that chapter was difficult to make, with the moving to a new home, brain block, laziness, beating Bioshock 2 three times, and hoping to get better internet connections, it get's really annoying that this one took forever to make.

SG272: Yes it did, another reason why it took so long is because he was thinking of a Bioshock 2 crossover fan fiction, the problem was that he thought of five different fictions two that are with Halo, one that is with Red vs Blue, and two that go with Naruto.

the rookie of buck: Yeah those fics are really doing a number on me let me tell about the fics.

1#- Halo- This one was going to focus on the Arbiter in his journey to Rapture and allying Delta to save Eleanor.

2#-Halo- This one focus on the Squad from ODST instead to end with pairing The Rookie and Eleanor.

3#-Red vs Blue- This one is my favorite, this one is the Blues and Reds working to get the hell out of Rapture featuring the zealots in a Bioshock multiplayer match that never ends and pairing Caboose and Eleanor together because that is a very adorable couple for me, you know if Delta is on the good side.

4#-Naruto- This the first Naruto fic I focused on, where Naruto is Hokage, 18, and single and Eleanor's group are wandering trying to find a home. Naruto would be paired up with Eleanor for Obvious reasons. This one is my least favored because Naruto will be Marty Stued.

5#-Naruto- This one starts off before the time skip but after the Sauke retrieval arc. This is where Naruto tries to rescue Meogi (spell-check?) from a Big Sister but fails and gets taken to Rapture to become the first Little Brother but loses his sanity in the process of becoming like a Little Sister. He regains his sanity after the Kyuubi does a self-sacrifice in order to not be harvested by splicers, Delta, or Big Sisters. This one I'm weighing on a decision to paired him up with Eleanor or not.

trob: Well there are the ideas Read & Review oh yeah can you tell me what should fic I should work with that would make my day so much easier.


End file.
